1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an device for automatically controlling the open-close of a vehicular sliding door adapted to be able to automatically open and close the slide door installed on a side of a vehicle body such as an automobile one by means of a drive source such as a motor and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an device for automatically controlling the open-close of a vehicular sliding door has been known, which device is adapted to open and close the slide door so supported on a side of a vehicle as to be able to slide along front-rear directions by means of a drive source such as a motor and the like.
According to this conventional device, a user intentionally operates an operation apparatus placed near a driver's seat or a door lever to start the drive source opening and closing the slide door.
By the way, a guide member of the conventional apparatus for slidably guiding a slide door has a full-open check member for mechanically holding the slide door at its full-open position. This full-open check member is constructed by for example a leaf spring and such check member holds the slide door at its full-open position.
However, when the drive force functions its closing operation after the slide door overrides the full-open check member and places at its full-open position, the drive force needs a large force. Although the full-open check member is necessary to hold the slide door at its full-open position, it is necessary only when the vehicle parks on a downward slope in which the slide door is apt to close due to its weight, and it is not necessary when the vehicle parks on a level ground and an upward slope in which its weight of the slide door doesn't close the door.
On the contrary, when the slide door is closed due to the drive source in order to make the slide door override the full-open check member, the drive source needs a high large power. If the slide door is closed by hands, a large operation force is unconveniently necessary to close the slide door.